Cops&Robbers
by crazylegs97
Summary: story's almost finished but a few more chapters so keep reviewing
1. Chapter 1

Set during and after Cops and Robbers

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Chapter 1:

"Tell me you need me." Those were the first words out of his mouth, and for a moment, Kate Beckett thought that Rick knew that she remembered. That she remembered him saying those three words that she could never forget. Kate hesitated for a second, thinking of what to say.

"Excuse me?" It was now or never, if he asked if she knew, Kate would admit it. She would admit that she heard him, that she remembered what he had said, and that she was in love with Rick Castle.

"Im stuck at the bank helping my mother get a loan from my banker. Please tell me that there is a murder somewhere that we can be solving." She let out a breath that she didn't even know she was holding, as she heard him complain about his mother.

"Ah sorry no dead bodies just a lot of paperwork. But you`re welcomed to come and do your share. For once."

"The only thing worse than being here, is being there doing paperwork. "

"You know how come we`re partners when I`m chasing down bad guys, and as soon as there`s paperwork I`m on a solo mission?" Rick listened to her through the earpiece, but noticed the people in doctors scrubs holding their jackets.

"Huh." He watched the man give the woman a signal as he scratched his nose.

"What?" Kate could tell that he was thinking about something.

"I think this bank is about to be robbed," he said as he moved from his position so get a better view of the "doctors."

"Really? Are you _that _bored?"

"There`s a man, and a woman here. Dressed in scrubs. And both of them have suspicious buldges in their jackets," he looks over to his mother to see if she is almost finished. He knew that something was wrong, he knew something was about to go down.

She knew him very well. They were partners, they were best friends. They have been to hell and back together. "Castle, I think you`re writers imagination is acting up." She thought that it was just his inner child trying to keep himself occupied.

Well she was wrong, "EVERYBODY GET DOWN ON THE FLOOR!" She heard it all through the phone. Fear was coursing through her veins.

"Its not my imagination. Its _defiantly _not my imagination." That was all he could say to defend himself. Instinctively he ran to his mother to keep her safe_._

"Castle what's happening?" Kate hears all of the commotion in the background, trying to listen to her partners voice. No response, next question."Where are you?"

"I`m at the New Amsterdam Bank and Trust on Lex," he whispered, shielded his mother, and watched the robbers order everybody.

"Esposito, there`s a 10-30 at New Amsterdam and Trust on Lex. Call dispatch." She watched the confusion come on to her partners faces.

"10-30? Since when are we handling bank robbery calls," Detective Kevin Ryan asked Kate. They handled murders not robbery, that's why there was a different department for robbery.

"Castle`s there!" Kate tried to stay as calm as possible. For Ricks sake, for Kevin and Javier's sake. They didn't need to see her wondering if this was the last time she would ever talk to her partner. If this was the last time that she would ever hear his voice. Her mind was going 100 a minute and she didn't even have time to stop and think if she should confess her love. It hadn't even occurred to her that he would never know how she felt about him.

A/N: first fanfic one shot? or continue?review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: still don't own it

A/N: okay so that last chapter wasn't really anything except for Beckett's thoughts. So let's try this again.

"Sorry sweetheart, I'd rather make front page."

Trapper John, the head of the robbery, might put a bullet through Rick's head, but she can't let that happen. Kate got up just as fast as she answered his call. Gates looked out of her office watching the detective.

"Detective Beckett, where are you going?"

"There is a bank robbery, Sir."

Kate knew that Gates would be upset with letting her go. Robbery wasn't their thing, theirs was murder. And unless someone in there dies, Gates won't let them go.

"Has anyone died in that bank yet?"

'Here we go,' thought Kate.

"No, Sir. But Castle is in there, and he's my partner. I don't care if he's not a cop but he's still _my partner."_

Kate knew that she would feel the wrath of the Iron Gates now.

"Well then, what the hell are you still doing standing here? Go save your partner."

Still in shock, Kate almost forgot to tell Ryan and Esposito where she was going.

"Ryan, Esposito! Let's go save Castle."

They were at their feet and running to the elevator just as she got on.

"You 'ight Beck?"

Javier was always the tough big brother she never had.

"I can't lose him. Not after everything that we've been through. I can't go back to that hospital. Not for him, not for anyone."

She was going to lose it now. If she keeps talking she's just going to have a breakdown right here with the boys.

"Hey, Kate, he's going to be okay. I mean its Castle; he survived a bomb and everything in the cemetery. And if he can survive those three months after the cemetery, then he can survive anything. Because you're his life-line Kate, and he can't live without you. So you need to be strong, you need to be strong for him."

And with that, the three detectives just stood there in the elevator, with their arms around each other in a hug. And as if Kate's life wasn't bad enough. The elevator had stopped, and they were stuck in there. While Rick was stuck out there.

A/N: I hope this chapter is better than the last


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything  
>AN: sorry I haven't. Updated in a while well here's the next chapter hope you enjoy.

The three detectives got thrown around as the elevator stopped with a thud. Ryan grabbed onto Kate, and they were thrown into the right wall. He held her so she wouldn't hit the wall, but instead his back slammed into the railing as his side was jabbed by the corner of it. He tried to get a hold of Esposito's jacket as well but he was already being thrown against the door. Javier's head hit the metal door with such a force that a concussion was obvious.

"Kate, are you okay?" Kevin Ryan knew that he life was hell, and being stuck in an elevator while Castle was being held hostage made it worse.

"Uhh yeah, fine. What about you?" she knew he was just being a big brother and trying to protect her, but he was defiantly hurt, because they got thrown pretty hard.

"Yeah I'm fine, maybe just a scratch or two but it's nothing. Espo, how you doing bro?" His back was sore but he helped Beckett sit on the floor and made his way over to his partner.

"Kate, he's unconscious and bleeding from his forehead. I found a heartbeat but it's not a strong one. Call Lanie now!" First Rick now Javier, this was not a good day for the 12th.

While Kate was on the phone with Lanie, Kevin took off his tie and whipped the area that was bleeding. 'Okay that's good,' he thought. 'It's not bleeding heavily, and there's not a lot of it.'

"Lanie said keep his head elevated and she's calling the fire department now. And Kevin?"

"Yeah, what?" he answered her without thinking while he kept Esposito's head on his lap.

"You're bleeding on your side, but I don't know if it's bad or not."

"Alright, can you keep his head up?" she nodded and crawled over you him. He must be feeling the same way as Kate right about now.

When Kevin stood up he took off his button down shirt and his under shirt to reveal a gash, about two inches long. He balled up his under shirt and held it against the cut.

"So much for a little cut."

Him and Kate pulled Esposito back so they could lean against the back wall. They didn't know how long they would be in there, but they would all rather be out there. Kate leaned into Ryan and started to cry as he put his arm around her. They were a family, all of them; Kate, Kevin, Javier, Rick, Lanie, Montgomery, and yes maybe even Gates.

Lanie called back to see how they were doing, and while she was on the phone again Ryan check his "scratch." it was starting to bleed more. He was getting tired, and then without any warning, Kevin Ryan lost consciousness.

A/N: soo? Well I need new ideas for stories so PM me. (:


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: not mine

Kate was listening to the dial tone while waiting for Lanie to pick up. Then, he just drops, right there onto Kate's feet.

"How's he doing girl?" Lanie was worried, but she couldn't afford to lose Javier and Rick.

"Kevin, he just-, at my feet, and I'm alone with them now. What do I do Lanie?" Kate was starting to sob, both of her partners lay there at her feet, on the floor. Her partners, her brothers, her best friends.

"Hold on Kate, what about Kevin? What happened to him?"

"He just lost consciousness and fell to my feet. I don't know what to do, Lanie."

"Just take a deep breath. Alright Kate, does he have any cuts?" She follows her friend's instructions, and looks at him. Then she remembered the crash

"His side, when the elevator stopped, he got thrown into the railing. It's about 3 inches long, but I'm not sure how deep it is." She put Esposito's head on the floor and went to tend to Ryan's cut. She grabbed his shirt, folded it, and held it there.

"Okay, alright, I'm calling Gates now. But I'm going to use the other phone, so stay on the line. Put the phone on speaker so you can help the boys." She picked up her work phone and dialed Gates number.

"Hello?" Gates knew that this was the number from the medical examiner's office, but they didn't have a body.

"Gates, detectives Beckett, Esposito, and Ryan are stuck in the elevator. Two of them injured, I'm not sure how serious these injuries are but they are not conscious. You need to get them out now and send them to the hospital all of them. Beckett will be an emotional wreck, so let me know which hospital they're going to. Oh, but not Lenox that's where Kate was before. And if she asks about Castle you just tell her that he is alive. Um, Sir? "

Lanie has been talk, but she isn't sure if Gates was still there. She was just rambling on about her friends that she completely forgot that Kate was on the other line still.

"Yes, Ms. Parish, I am calling maintenance as we speak. Have you spoken to any of my detectives?"

"Yeah, I'm on the line with Kate right now. "

"Okay maintenance is there right now with EMT's. Tell Beckett to hold on." Gates wasn't about to show it, but she was sincerely concerned for her people right now.

"Kate, Gates said there are EMT's and repair men upstairs fixing it now. So just hold on a little bit longer, just keep it together. Kate, do it for Castle."

She knew that Castle was the first thing on her mind, but right now it was her partners.

"Oh my god, Rick. Is he okay Lanie? Is he alive?" Kate's mind was going crazy without him right here by her side.

"I haven't heard anything, but he's going to live Kate."

Kate felt the elevator jerked and started to move upwards towards the fourth floor. She held the heads of Kevin and Javier on her lap. Then, as if a miracle had happened, the doors opened. EMT's rushed in to get the boys onto stretchers. She saw Gates and Lanie off to the side. Then one came back to get Kate. She refused to go to the hospital.

"I need to see my partner!" As Kate continued to yell at the paramedic, Lanie looked on confused. Kate forgot that Castle was still a hostage in the bank.

"Kate, look at me Kate. Rick is stuck in a bank robbery. He's okay Kate, but we need to get you to the hospital with the boys."

Eventually Kate agreed to go, she sat in the ambulance with Ryan, and Lanie went with Esposito. On their way there, they passed what looked like just a street being blocked off. But then kate remember Rick calling her, saying that he was at New Amsterdam Bank and Trust, which was the bank they just passed. She started to have a panic attack, and by the time the ambulance got to the hospital she was sobbing and shaking.

Lanie came over to her once the boys got inside. "Hey it's going to be okay, we just need to get you checked out."

Meanwhile, Castle, Martha and the other hostages get out of the robbery without any scratches. After they reunite with Alexis, Rick sees Detective Karpowski.

"Hey Karpowski, where's Kate and the boys? She told me they were on their way." Rick merely thought that they were off talking to someone somewhere else.

"Oh I forgot that you've been in the bank. Uh, well they were on their way and then-." The detective got cut off by Lanie running over and giving him a hug. She starts mumbling stuff but Rick couldn't hear it.

"Lanie? Lanie! Calm down, where's Kate and the boys? And why do you look like you've been crying?" He was starting to get worried.

"They- they were coming down in the elevator and it got stuck, and the boys were knocked out cold. Then she was left in there alone with them, and on the way to the hospital I guess she had a panic attack. And the only thing that I could think of was-"

"Her PTSD."

A/N: review review review!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: still don't own castle

Four years ago, if you told Rick Castle that he would be running down these same hospital hallways, for the same person, just five months later, he would think that you're just a deranged fan. If you told him that he would fall in love with her, he wouldn't believe you. If you told him that he can't admit his love to her face, he would laugh.

If you told all of this to him six months ago he would protect her so she wouldn't go to the hospital. He would say that following her is purely for research, but let a smirk overcome his face as he walks away. He would tell you that he is just giving her time and space.

But right now, at this moment when he is, once again running down the halls of a hospital, he realizes that because of space and time, he might be too late. But instead he runs to the nurses' station.

"Kate, um Detective Kate Beckett, she came in here a little while ago with two other detectives, Kevin Ryan and Javier Esposito. Where are they? What is their current status?" He needed to know that Kate was okay, because he needed to know. And he needed the boys to be okay because they were a family now.

"Are you family? Because I can only allow her family to go in."

"Yes, well- no I'm her, uh." She was going to kill him if she found out but he needed to get in there. "I'm her boyfriend."

The nurse agreed to let him in because he looked as if his whole world was falling apart. And for all she knew, it might have been. And to him, it all was.

Before the nurse left, she told him that the doctors had to sedate her, because she was in the midst of a PTSD panic attack. So, there he was just standing at the doorway, staring at her sleeping body. He walked over to her and brushed some hair out of her face, and lightly kissed her forehead. He turned around to pull up a chair and was surprised to see a pair of two emerald, green eyes looking at his piercing, blue eyes.

"Kate, hi."

"Rick, are you okay? How's Martha doing?" She missed those eyes, and that smile that's always on his face whenever he sees her.

"Yes, Mother and I are fine, but forget about that. How are you doing?"

"I'm okay; I just lost it I guess. What with you and then the boys. Oh god, the boys! Are they okay? I was so scared and I didn't know what to do." As Castle listened to her talk, he could hear the beeping on the monitors getting faster with each word that came out of her mouth.

"Yeah Kate, they're fine. Kate, Kate! Listen to me, take a deep breath." He took her hand in his and stroked it with the back of his thumb. "The boys are okay, they were sedated when I checked on them. But Lanie is most likely with Esposito and Jenny's probably with Ryan. So, now I'm going to be with you."

"Rick, I was so scared in there. I thought that I had lost you and the boys. I don't know what I would do if you were gone." She knew right as the words left her lips, that they were not what she wanted to say.

"But I'm okay, so you don't need to think about that." He knew that she wasn't in the right state of mind to deal with that right now.

"Rick, while I was in the elevator, it made me re-think some things." He said always, time to see if he'll keep his promise.

"Kate-,"

"No Rick, I need to say this, because I'm not sure if I will be able to again." She waited for him to nod his head.

"I was thinking about what might have happened if I couldn't get out. I started thinking of my dad and Lanie, and you. All of the times that I almost died, you were always there with me; the freezer, the bomb, Roy's funeral. You were there, you were _always_ there. I thought the you had the right to know that -." It's all or nothing. "That you should know that I remember everything from the cemetery. The shot, the screams, what you said."

"Kate." He knew that whenever they were close to something between them, and this was too far already.

"No Castle! Let me say this!" She was getting out of breath, and she felt dizzy. "Let me tell you that I -."

That was the last thing that she could say before her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Then, all of the monitors started beeping.

A/N: cliff hanger :) Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but keep reviewing!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Pretty sure that I still don't own Castle…

When they say that your life flashes before your eyes, they're not kidding. But, Kate Beckett did not see all of the happy times that she spent with her parents. Or even the sad, painful moments after her mother's death. Instead, she saw Rick. All of the times that they were building theory, or eating at Remy's, or when they just needed to be together after a tough case.

"Clear!" Rick had been pushed out of the room while the doctors were rushing around Kate trying to bring her back. He leaned against the wall and felt his knees give out from under him as he slid down to the floor.

Then, after what had felt like years, he heard a miracle. "Beep, beep, beep, beep." He let out a breath that he didn't even know he was holding. Picking up his, he dialed Lanie.

"Lanie, its Kate. Come now!" She didn't even have time to say anything. She dropped her phone on Espo's bed and ran to Kate's room. She was about to go in, when she saw him sitting on the ground. Lanie couldn't just leave him out there alone, while his whole world was falling apart.

"Hey, she's going to be okay." She put a hand on his knee.

"She remembers Lanie. She remembers everything from the shooting, a- and I-. I told her I loved her. And she remembers, and she was trapped and I almost died and if I died then I might not have heard her admit it. But I didn't and she said it, and now she might die without knowing that I really feel that way, and it wasn't just because she was shot then, or 'cause she's hurt now. But it's because I love her and I want to be with her for the rest of my life."

"Rick, I spoke to the doctors and they said she's going to be okay. Something just happened so suddenly and she got overwhelmed by the pain. But Rick no matter what, she is going to know that you love her. And she loves you back. Someone needs to just take the leap."

He just looks at her and smiles. "Thanks Lanie. Now, go back to Esposito."

She looks at him and shakes her head. "No, I've been with him the whole time. Let's go see your girl, Writer Monkey." They share a meaningful glance, and then Rick helped her up. Rick walks in and sits by her bed. He takes her hand in his and brushes a piece of hair out of her face. He starts to wonder to himself what she was going to say. But it sounds a lot like what she wanted to say in the freezer. But he's going to have to wait until she wakes up.

A/N: sorry about the update, been busy with the holidays. So I think that there's going to be only a few more chapters left.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: A.M still owns Castle.. not me

Slow, deep breaths. The steady beeping of the monitors. The smell of a freshly brewed cup of coffee. She's afraid to open her eyes because he might not be there. She lied to him for 5 months and it took both of them almost dying for her to realize that they don't have forever. She didn't feel anyone holding her hand, or staring at her. So she slowly opened her eyes, being ready for anything. Even the unexpected: he was sleeping in a chair with his head on the bed rail and his hands slung over them.

She looks at his calm form and then she realizes why he loves to stare at her. Because you never know how long you're going to have with someone. She starts to notice the small details on his face, like the small wrinkles around his mouth from laughing and smiling too much, and how his eyebrows twitch a little bit while he sleeps. She reaches out and puts her hand in his, and puts down her coffee to use her other hand to smooth down the hairs that are sticking up.

Then those emerald eyes mixed with sky blue. "Hi."

He realized that she was here, talking to him. That she was here breathing. "Kate, hi."

"You're still here. I thought that you would have left."

"Why would I leave? Because you lied to me? No, I understand why you did it. You had a lot on you, your moms case, Montgomery. It's okay."

Then, he notices that they're holding hands. "sorry, the doctors didn't think that you were going to wake up so soon." And he unlaces his hand from hers. But he doesn't notice the small bit of disappointment that is showing on her face.

"No, it's okay. You've probably been here all day when you should be with your mother and Alexis. And I understand that you l-, care about me, but you need to see your family Rick." Rick- she never uses his first name unless she is furious with him. Like the night before the hangar.

"I've already seen Alexis, and I have spent enough time with Mother. But they told me to come and see you. So, I'm staying." He smiles at her, but not his playboy, page 6 smile. The smile ethat he saves just for her.

"So you're staying." She gave him a soft smile and took his hand in hers. She notices the confusion on his face. "Almost, I'm working on this, us, with my psychiatrist. But I'm trying really har because you deserve this." He nods because he knows how much she is trying. So he lifts the back of her hand up to his lips and places a soft kiss on it. Then there's a knock at the door, and voices saying "finally" and "its about time. Along with a certain M.E saying "I'm going to be rich!"

The boys were there in wheelchairs(the only way that the nurses would let them see her) with Jenny and Lanie. "So Castle you wanna kiss my hand to?"

"No because nothing's going on. I was just telling Kate how scared I was for all of you."

"Yeah sure. I mean If you wanna hold my hand to sure." Esposito loved making fun of his friend. "And I know that I bumped my head pretty hard but I think that the only people who can hold my hands are still Lanie." He looks up to the woman smiling next to him. "And Ryan."

The group laughs then Rick, Jenny and the boys go to get coffee while Kate talks with Lanie.

"That wasn't nothing was it?" Lanie could always read her mind.

"No, no it yet. But it will be soon."

"He loves you kate."

"I know, and I- I think that I love him to." But what she didn't know was that her one and done was standing at the door with their coffee's when he heard the love of his life say those words that he's always wanted to hear from her.

A/N: thanks for all of the alerts keep them coming


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:I do not own Castle or anything else.

He was standing outside of the door that was cracked open just enough for him to hear her say it. 'I think that I love him to.'

He thought it over in his head. Kate Beckett; love; him. The only 'him' could be him since her and Josh broke up. Here goes nothing, he thought as he knocked on the door.

"Hello ladies, coffee anyone?" As he gave Lanie hers she said she had to go 'check' on Javier.

"So, how are you feeling?"

"Good, thank you."

"Have they told you when you're going to be discharged because I want to drive you home." She looked at him a little confused. "you know, to make sure that you're safe."

She smiled at his courteous gesture. "I'm still a cop, Castle."

"Yeah, I know. But you don't have anyone to look after you and make sure you're safe when you get home. I mean Ryan has Jenny, and Esposito secretly has Lanie. So, I just want to make sure you get settled okay."

She nods in agreement and smiles at him. They sip their coffes and sit in a comfortable silence, until she breaks it. "Do you remember the case with the superhero? Officer Hastings, who protected her writed boyfriend?"

"Yeah, The Lone Vengance. Why?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking about how nice those cases are compared to some of the ones we get. Like the one when the Ghost Wrangler got killed."

"Hey, look at me Kate. Some of these _are_ going to be tough. But we're all here for each other for a reason." He takes her hand in his and rubs small, soft circles on the back of it with his thumb. "I'm here for you Kate. Don't forget that."

"I know its just, sometimes I don't need Castle: the funniest kid. Sometimes I just need Rick: my best friend, who was here when I woke up, and who I almost died with a bunch of times."

She puts down her Styrofoam cup, and places her hand on his cheek. She can feel him shiver because she hand is still warm from holding the coffee. And she smiles because he forgot to shave and he has stubble. He breaks their never ending stare when he quickly glances down to her lips as she licks them moist.

"Wait," he whispers without breaking contact. "What about the wall? You said that you needed time and what if we're not ready for this yet. What if you regret it and look back and say 'if only I ha-.'" Her finger was placed over his lips to cut him off.

"I have been wondering 'if only' since you asked to go to the Hamptons with you. Like if only I had gone because I could have had a little fun. And then maybe I wouldn't have worked on my mom's case. Because if only I had gone because I could have-." She ddidn't want to bring this up because she knew he was sensitive about his relationship with Gina.

"You could have what, Kate?"

"I could have saved you from a messy break up on page six. Because then maybe we could have been something."

"Kate, we can still be something. But I am just giving you time and space because I don't want to rush into this."

"And I thank you for that, really. But it won't hurt anyone."

So she inches closer and closes the space between them by placing a small soft his on his lips. A kiss so soft but had so much passion in it. They pull apart and just smile at each other, then they look at the door to find Kevin Ryan sitting in his wheel chair with his jaw to the ground. Because to him, he just say his mom and dad kiss, and it was disgusting. So he had to tell Esposito **immediately**.

"Let's be prepared for Lanie, because Ryan's going to tell his 'boyfriend' as we speak." They just smiled at each other like they still can't believe what just had happened.

A/N: sorry these have been so short. :/ but I'm almost finished with this storyline so you can PM me with other story ideas


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: same as usual... I don't own anything

"Espo! Lanie! Guys! Oh my god!" He rolled as fast as he could which turned out to be pretty fast. Except for the fact that he didn't know how to stop. Until Jenny came out and grabbed his wheelchair, because if she didn't then he would have missed the room and would have gone down a staircase.

"Kev, what's wrong? Are you okay?" The detectives alarming yells made his wife-to-be think that something was wrong with him. Well something was wrong, just not with him.

"No baby, I'm fine. But where did Javier and Lanie go? Because we have an issue."

"THEY WHAT!" Kevin and Jenny found them in the cafeteria, and he told them what he saw.

"Yeah, I know! I was going to ask them if they wanted anything from down here. But they were holding hands, and then her other hand was on his cheek, and then BAAM SAID THE LADY!" Esposito fed the birds, while Lanie was still trying to figure out what was going on. Everything in her life had been so crazy ever since she and Javier broke up. But, this sudden brush with death had them thinking that they don't have all of the time in the world, so they have to spend it with someone they care.

"Our Rick and Kate? Castle and Beckett? Our friends who are hopelessly in love but can't see a god damned thing? Are you sure that it's them, because they've never gone out on a date, let alone kiss."

"Oye chica, I think you may be wrong there." Javier Esposito was walking on thin ice, calling out Lanie like that.

"Excuse me? Javier Esposito, what the hell are you talking about? My girl didn't tell me nothing about any kiss."

"Well we were talking to that security guard that they 'distracted' outside, on that day they saved us from Lockwood. They pretended to be a wasted couple going into one of the neighboring buildings. And Beckett was reaching for her gun, but uh-." He stopped because he didn't want to be physically harmed in a god damned _hospital_.

But Ryan picked up right from where he stopped. "But Castle grabbed her hand and, then they were um making out."

Everyone's jaws were hanging so low that they were grazing the ground. Because these two people were caught kissing, TWICE. And yet they won't admit that they have feelings for each other.

"Boys, I'll be back in a few. Jenny, want to come with me?"

"Yeah, it sounds great!" They both kissed their men goodbye and headed towards the elevators.

"What in God's hell is wrong with you woman?" Rick tried to greet Lanie and Jenny, but was abruptly cut off by Lanie. "Nu-uh, writer boy. Go down to the cafeteria with your boyfriends." She could sense a rebuttal coming. "NOW!" Before he left, he flashed a smile at Kate. One that said good luck, I'll miss you. See you later, I love you.

"What the hell is wrong with you! You didn't even tell me in the first place. And now it happened AGAIN, and you working even admit that it happened!"

"Hi Lanie, hi Jenny. Yeah, I'm feeling better thanks for asking, but I'm a little tired, so can you come back later?"

"Tired my ass. What are you tired from? Lying to me AND RICK? Or are you already tired of making out with writer boy?"

"We weren't making out! Jeez it was just a simple kiss, Ryan exaggerated!"

"No, he told us about the simple kiss. But do you want to tell us what happened last year, when you went to save the boys? Maybe like how you distracted the guard?

If looks could kill, then they'd all be at Kate's funeral, because Lanie was shooting daggers at her. She explained everything, just like the boys had said it.

"But it's not like I enjoyed it because I DIDN'T. Because I had JOSH."

"Oh right, JOSH, the doctor who was always on call when you were off. Who blamed RICK for you getting shot. Who PUNCHED RICK in the hallway of that hospital. Because that's what boyfriends do right? They yell at your best friend and blame them because you almost died? Some boyfriend he was."

"Well my boyfriend, now, is always here with me. He can't yell, or punch, or blame my best friend. Because he IS my best friend. AND I LOVE HIM."

Jenny was a little lost so she spoke up. "Um, sorry, but who are you in love with, the doctor?"

"No, Rick. I'm in love with Rick Castle."

"I love you to." He walked in to the room. "But you already know that. And I should leave, because I just came in to get my phone. I left it in here." He picked up his phone and placed a kiss on Kate's forehead.

But Lanie loved seeing them together, and seeing her friend happy. "No stay. I was going to talk to Javi about something." Jenny muttered something about Ryan being discharged and left.

"So, Castle. When are you driving me back to you're place?" She waved her discharge papers in his face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LATER~~~~~~~~~~~THAT~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NIGHT~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"It's been a hell of a day, so I'm going to bed. Goodnight Rick, thank you for everything."

"Always." He noticed that she was walking into his bedroom. "I'll stay in the guest room."

"Castle, we're adults, and we're dating. So I think it's okay if we sleep in the same bed."

He climbed in next to her, and put his arm around her. Her head fit perfectly in the crook of his neck.

Just as she expected.

A/N: that's the end of the story! Thanks everyone(:


End file.
